Mirror Drago
'Mirror Drago '''is an antagonist who appears in Bakugan Webcomic Enterprises and an minor antagonist-turned-protagonist in Brawl! Dragonoid Comes Alive, he is an mirror version of the main protagonist Drago and Mirror Dan's Guardian Bakugan and Dean's rival. Appearence His appearence is identical to his counterpart from Bakugan Battle Planet, but his chest is orange instead of green, he is blue with orange eyes, pink tongue, blue wings with an attitude negative, his appearence his identical to Drago, but he is blue instead of red. Anime Mirror Drago first appears in Bakugan Battle Planet Webcomic Enterprises when he tries to take over Drago's place as the only Dragonoid on Earth. But Drago fights him to protect his place by beating up his Mirror counterpart himself by proving that he is the true Drago, then Mirror Drago tries to destroy Drago and Dan. But Drago fights back with his Twisted Inferno powrers, defeating Mirror Drago in the process before reverting back into his sphere form, this time for good in the process after The Mirror Awesome Ones are defeated by The Real Awesome Ones.. The Awesome Ones manages to escape from the mirror counterparts and their mirror Bakugans. After they escape, The Mirror Awesome Ones are stuck in their Mirror World created by the Core Cell permanently forever, so The Awesome Ones had never had to worry about their Mirror counterparts for good. And Mirror Drago was never seen again for the rest of all episodes of the Webcomic series in the process. But he is mentionned in the flash-back episodes. Brawl! Dragonoid Comes Alive Mirror Drago appears again when an kid named Dean receives an box of Bakugans including Bakugan Battle Planet Battle Arena with an Aquos Drago. Dean then unboxes Serpenteze Ultra, the BakuCores, showing Serpenteze Ultra card and Fiery Rage concerning an Pyrus Bakugan with a dragon-like monster. Dean unboxes Hydorous Ultra, his character card and his ability card including two BakuCores as well. Dean then opens the Battle Arena, two BakuCores inside of the box including Mirror Drago who was an Aquos Dragonoid, then Dean plays with Serpenteze, Hydorous and Mirror Drago. When Dean saw two eggs, he opens it, revealing Mirror Drago and Serpenteze Ultra, the floor then turns into Battle Arena. After throwing Serpenteze Ultra and Mirror Drago, Mirror Drago comes to live and challenges Dean in an battle, then Dean charges Serpenteze's BakuCore which makes Mirror Drago go crazy. Dean uses Serpenteze with Fiery Rage, causing Mirror Drago to be reverted back into his ball form and taken by Dean for an check-up, this time for good, the redeemed Mirror Drago then decides to make peace with Dean and his dad. Aquos Drago Bakugan Battle Planet.jpg|Mirror Drago as he appears in Bakugan Battle Planet AquosDragoDefeat.gif|Mirror Drago's first defeat. MirrorDragoRealLife.png|Mirror Drago as he appears in ''Brawl! Dragonoid Comes Alive. MirrorDragoSecondDefeat.png|Mirror Drago's second defeat MirrorDragoRehabilitation.png|Mirror Drago's rehabilitation in his ball form. Category:Male Category:Dragons Category:Aliens Category:Twin/Clone Category:Redeemed Category:Monsters Category:Giant Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Bakugan villains Category:Anti-Hero Category:YouTube Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Bullies Category:Protagonists Category:Vigilante Category:Alternate Reality Villains